


Enabling

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic inspired by a Pinterest prompt.





	Enabling

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“How’s the meeting?”

“Do you want the politically correct answer or the truth?”

“I guess that depends on how long you have to rant before you go back in.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“I thought so. Anyway, the meeting?”

“If I said horrendous I wouldn’t be coming anywhere close! I want to stab everyone.”

“Try not to get covered in blood, we have dinner reservations at seven.”

“I won’t forget. Love you for enabling me.”

“Love you too. Call me if you need a change of clothing, an alibi or a good solicitor.”

“You’ll be the first person I call.”


End file.
